battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault
The Assault kit is featured in every major installment in the Battlefield Series. The weapons utilized by the kit varies from each game, but as a general rule, it includes an automatic rifle or squad support weapon, as well as the other equipment that is afforded all kits. Prior to Battlefield 2, the assault kit lacked any special functions or abilities. Battlefield 1942 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 1942. It is armed with a squad support weapon, which varies by faction and is also equipped with a faction-specific handgun, knife, and grenades. The assault is most effective at medium ranges, as it has less spread than the submachine guns of the Medic kit, but more spread than the rifles of the Engineer or Scout. Unlike the other kits, the assault has no special functions or equipment. As a result, it is specifically suited to fighting infantry at moderate distances. Battlefield Vietnam The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield Vietnam. It features the same, cross-class faction-specific loadout as the other kits; a handgun, grenades (or an underslung grenade launcher, as used by the MACV), and a melee weapon. However, players now have a choice of different primary weapons (along with cosmetic choices), with weapons from many different weapon niches; shotguns, carbines, light machineguns, and assault rifles are all available choices for the player. Battlefield 2 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 2. Unlike past counterparts, it now features features an underbarrel grenade launcher as well as smoke grenades. The Assault is built for infantry combat; the assault rifles and grenade launchers carried by the class are deadly weapons to hostile foot soldiers as well as light vehicles, and his smoke grenades can be used to conceal himself at an objective or escape from a sticky situation. Gallery :Character Models |-|Base Game = USMC_Assault.png|The USMC Assault. PLA_Assault.jpg|The PLA Assault. MEC_Assault.jpg|The MEC Assault. EUassault.jpg|The EU Assault. |-| Special Forces = Navysealassault.jpg|The US Navy SEAL Assault. Mecsfassault.jpg|The MECSF Assault. Sasassault.jpg|The SAS Assault. Spetsnazassault.jpg|The Spetsnaz Assault. Insurgentassault.jpg|The Insurgent Forces Assault. Rebelassault.jpg|The Rebel Forces Assault. Battlefield 2142 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 2142, combining the aspects of its past counterparts with the Medic kit from Battlefield 2. The assault utilizes an assault rifle, sidearm, frag grenades, knife, and medkit. Unlockable gadgets include the Defibrillator, underslung rocket launcher and/or shotgun, and smoke grenades. Assault users can swap their faction-specific rifle for the higher-caliber Baur H-AR, or the high rate-of-fire Voss L-AR. BF2142 EU Assault combat.jpg|An EU Assault soldier fighting with its standard issue SCAR 11. Battlefield: Bad Company The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. As with previous titles, the default primary weapon and sidearm vary by faction. They are able to unlock the LIFE-2 gadget and several other assault rifles for usage, and retain the underslung grenade launcher of their prior iterations, yet do not have most of the special abilities that they could obtain in previous titles, with their healing capabilities split with the Support kit. BC1 Assault Kits.jpg|The RU Assault (left) and the US Assault (right). Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, functioning as more of a combination of the Support and Assault kit from Battlefield 2. While it wields an assault rifle with an underslung grenade launcher, the assault is now capable of distributing ammunition. Additionally, Bad Company 2 is the first game where the default weapons are not determined by faction; the player will start with the AEK-971 and M9 Pistol regardless of what team they are playing on. Their underslung grenade launchers now have only aesthetic differences. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion removes all underbarrel grenade launchers; instead, the assault is always equipped with an M79—which the assault retains regardless of the weapon class they are using, removing the capability to lay down C4. The M79 features none of the specialty ammunition the underbarrel grenade launchers could equip, and the assault rifle cannot be equipped with any optic. Battlefield Play4Free The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield Play4Free, functioning in an almost identical manner then the Bad Company 2 counterpart. The assault is capable of laying down ammunition, and is equipped with an assault rifle, grenades, a knife, a sidearm, C4 and a flare gun which temporarily causes nearby teammates to respawn at the user's location. The default assault rifle is the G3A3, and the default handgun is the M9. Like the other kits, more equipment and abilities can be unlocked via Training, and existing equipment and abilities can be improved or otherwise buffed by certain training options. The primary roles of this class are to engage enemy infantry, advance the objective and support teammates by resupplying their ammunition. Most available assault rifles are versatile enough to take on enemies at any range. However, some weapons are designed to perform better at closer or longer ranges. While the assault class is very efficient at dealing with infantry, unsuspecting armored units are also quite vulnerable to the assault's C4 explosives. The assault also has the unique ability to force nearby teammates to respawn on his/her location by using the Request Reinforcements Tool. Battlefield 3 The Assault kit is featured in Battlefield 3, functioning nearly identical to its Battlefield 2142 counterpart; a combination of the Battlefield 2 Assault and Medic. The assault is equipped with an assault rifle or an all-kit weapon, with the default weapons varying by faction. The USMC assault wields an M16A3 and an M9, whereas the Russian Ground Forces assault wields the AK-74M and MP443. The kit is initially equipped only with the medkit, but can quickly unlock other gadgets and weapons; the first unlock for the kit are the Defibrillators, which are the only option for the second equipment slot. However, the medkit must be swapped out if the player wishes to wield either of the two underslung weapons, the M320 (or GP-30 if equipped as an underslung attachment on one of the Russian-made weapons) or the M26 MASS. Unlockable Items *M16A3 (US) / AK-74M (RU) : 0 Assault XP (+220,000 Assault XP to unlock for the opposite faction) *Defibrillator : +4,000 Assault XP *M320 : +11,000 Assault XP *M416 : +22,000 Assault XP *M26 MASS : +38,000 Assault XP *AEK-971 : + 60,000 Assault XP *M16A4 : + 89,000 Assault XP *F2000 : + 124,000 Assault XP *AN-94 : + 166,000 Assault XP *KH2002 : +17,000 Co-op XP *G3A3 : +160,000 Co-op XP *FAMAS : Complete the "Best Friend Forever" Assignment *L85A2 : Complete the "Professional Russian" Assignment *AUG A3 : Complete the "Shepard" Assignment *SCAR-L : Complete the "Set Us Up The Bomb" Assignment Battlefield 4 The Assault Kit is featured in Battlefield 4. It functions almost identical to its Battlefield 3 counterpart, playing as the primary medic and frontline soldier. The First Aid Pack is the single new gadget for the kit, although the Defibrillator and the revive system have been tweaked. Unlike in Battlefield 3, the player is not bound to equip the Defibrillator, and can choose any combination of the Medkit, Defibrillator, First Aid Pack, and one of either the M320/GP-30 and M26 MASS. bf4 assault.png|CN, RU, and US assault classes respectively. M416 held BF4.png|US Assault with a M416 Assaul_Chn_BF4.png|The Chinese Assault as seen in Siege of Shanghai Trailer bf4 2013-12-07 01-15-10-88.jpg|US Assault In-Game bf4 2013-12-07 01-16-31-51.jpg|Chinese Assault In-Game bf4 2013-12-07 01-21-52-53.jpg|Russian Assault In-Game USAssault6Color.png|US Assault in Chocolate chip from battlelog. USAssaultUCP.png|US Assault in UCP from battlelog. USAssaultMulticam.png|Standard US Assault Multicam from Battlelog. CNAssaultDefault.png|The standard Chinese Assault from Battlelog. RUAssaultFlora.png|The standard Russian Assault from Battlelog. RUAssaultKLMK.png|Russian Assault in KLMK from Battlelog. Trivia Battlefield= *The Assault kit has been featured in nearly every Battlefield game, excluding Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Heroes |-| BF3= *The USMC Assault wears long sleeves from a third-person perspective. Although, from a first-person perspective, they're rolled-up much like the other classes. *The US Aftermath model seen on Battlelog is holding an ACW-R, despite being exclusive to the Engineer class. *The US Assault in Battlefield 3's Beta is a Caucasian man and in the retail version is an African American. The player's first person view still showed white arms until the 1.04 patch. *Despite the 1.04 patch correcting the skin tone, it is common that the first person model will display the Caucasian arms. *The US Assault has an unusable G17C in a holster on his chest similar to Steve Campo. |-| BF:BC2:V= *The US Assault is the only US Army class to wear nothing on his helmet as the Engineer has Marlboro cigarettes and the Medic has the ace of spades card and a bottle of pills. *Both the US and NVA assault wear a helmet. |-| BF:BC2= *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the US Assault shares the same arms as Preston Marlowe. *The Assault icon in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the same as the Specialist from Battlefield: Bad Company. *The Russians will sometimes call the US Assault "Light Infantry" when they spot him. *The US Assault soldier has the word, "Krysset" written on his hydration pack. This can also be seen on the Russian Engineer's pack in Battlefield 3. Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company Category:Classes of Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Vietnam Category:Battlefield 2142 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Classes of Battlefield 3 Category:Classes of Battlefield 4 Category:Classes of Battlefield 1942 Category:Classes of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Classes of Battlefield 2142 Category:Classes of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Classes of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Classes of Battlefield 2